The Second Life of Bree Tanner
by Orginal Sonja
Summary: Bree is starting a new life with the Cullens' all is going well until another visit from the Volturi comes and shatters Bree's new life.
1. Chapter 1

I don't even want to think of what could have happened to me if Carlisle hadn't convinced the cloaked figures to tell someone named Aro that he had a favor coming. I could tell by the reactions of everyone else that it was not a good thing to owe Aro, he must be incredibly powerful. The one named Jasper stared incredulously at Carlisle for five seconds which is long for a vampire and then he glared at me until the pixie like one touched his shoulder and pulled him away. Everyone else just stared at Carlisle and waited to hear what the cloaked figures had to say. "Very well," the one they called Jane trilled "but if she messes up then we will come back to take you and her to Italy to serve judgment." When she said that everyone tensed up when they heard Carlisle say "Very well then." There was so much tension that I had almost forgotten about the human but when the wind picked up again I could sense that everyone was thirsty and that this little scene was almost to a close. "We will see you soon." Jane smiled. "Let's go." The cloaked figures were gone in an instant. Everyone just stood there for several seconds not doing anything. "What do you think you're doing?" Jasper exploded with rage. "How can you even think of taking care of another vampire with Bella so close and when Bella changes we'll have two newborns to take care of! Do you know how much stress that will cause this family?" When he was finished with his rant he was panting with anger. Carlisle just looked at him and said "We will help her if you have a problem with that we can talk about it in private." The vampire next to Carlisle crouched next to me and helped me up and said "Alice and I are going to have fun decorating her room." Everyone chuckled at that except Jasper and Carlisle, they just stared each other down. "Well" said the big one that looked like the human version of a bear. The red haired mind reader chuckled I guess he's been listening in on my thoughts the whole time. The bear man ignored him and said "I think Carlisle better leave and check up on the dog boy while the rest of us get this new girl ready for life with the Cullen's." When he said that I got chills down my back and if vampires could have cried I would because it sounded like these strangers were going to make be part of their family. My first in either life.


	2. Chapter 2

Carlisle left to tend to dog boy whoever that was. When he was gone I looked down and realized that my clothes where stained with blood and never thought about it before but I hadn't changed my clothes since I had been changed. I didn't have to look up to know that the mind reader was now looking at me, I kept my head down. I was leaning on the vampire that had been standing next to Carlisle. The only names I knew were Carlisle, Jasper, and the Bella the human. "There will be time enough to learn our names later but first I suggest that we go home and get cleaned up after all we just finished a battle." The mind reader stated. Through all the excitement I hadn't noticed that when Carlisle had thrown me my ankle had broken I let go of the vampire I was leaning on and cracked it in to place I wouldn't be able to run very far on it. "Emmett will you carry Bree to the house, she won't be able to keep up with her ankle." The mind reader asked the bear-man looking one. The bear-man grunted and walked towards me, as he stepped closer and closer he got bigger and bigger. "Geez Emmett you don't have to scare the poor child half to death." The mind reader teased. "She thinks you look like a bear." At this Emmett belted out a big boisterous laugh along with everyone else. I eased up a little and Emmett picked me up like I was a doll I haven't felt like this since I encountered Riley and _her _when I was still human_._ Once I was on Emmett's back I held on for dear life and he twisted and weaved around the trees to their house. I wonder what their house is like, when I lived with Riley and the other newborns we were all cramped in the basement because we were told that the sunlight would kill us. When we got to the house it was like nothing I could have ever dreamed of. It was so beautiful and had many windows. I was stunned Emmett took me off his back and carried me through the door way and set me on the couch. The other vampires filed in and they went up the stairs except the mind reader and the human they sat together on the love seat to my left. I couldn't help staring at them. I was very confused why was she with him and why they were changing her and not eating her. I could tell that I touched a nerve in the mind reader cause he growled when I thought of eating her. "Sorry." I shrugged. After several minutes the rest of the clan came down and sat in unnerving silence for several seconds. I was bursting with questions like why was the human here and why were their eyes golden and who were the cloaked figures that wanted to kill me. "Well we have to start telling her something because my head is about to explode and I'm getting tired of hearing her call me _the mind reader_." He smiled. "Well I think that we should start with our names don't you?" said the pretty one that stood beside Carlisle. She started with her self "My name is Esme and I am married to Carlisle and he changed me in 1921. I'll let the others tell you about themselves." She smiled at me and it was so warm and full of love I was startled. "My name is Emmett and I was changed in 1935 and I am married to Rosalie here who was changed in 1933." He squeezed Rosalie's' shoulder and she patted his knee. I was still startled by all the love that was going on in the room. I had never see actual love before, I was beginning to wonder if i would ever feel that for someone someday. I could tell the pixie-like vampire was excited because she was bouncing in her seat. "I'm Alice and I am married to Jasper and he was changed in 1863." Jasper just stared at me with cold eyes and said nothing. "This is Edward and Bella he was changed in 1918. Bella will be changed on her 19th birthday after she and Edward get married." I was totally confused now. Married a human and a vampire? I didn't know what to say I was still processing. How could a vampire want to marry a human? "Okay, now it's your turn." Emmett smiled. "How long ago were you changed?" "Three months ago." I said. I could tell that they were surprised. "Well you must be getting thirsty." said Esme "Let's go and I'll show you how we Cullen's feed." "Okay" I attempted to smile at her but it was no match against her brilliance. "Cool! can I come? I want to see the look on her face when she find out." Emmett pleaded. "That's up to her Emmett." Esme chuckled. He looked at me waiting for an answer. "Sure. I guess." I stumbled over the words cause I had no idea what to expect. "Lets go go go." Emmett said as he put me on his back to carry me to their hunting grounds.


	3. Chapter 3

When we got to the woods I was utterly confused. How were we supposed to find people out here? "By now you must have noticed our eye color. We have golden eyes because we feed off of animals not humans." Esme told me with hint of a smile on her lips. I was stunned. Animals. I had never thought that vampires could feed off of animals. I was so lost in thought that I had forgotten about everything else until I heard Emmett's laughter echo in the seemingly empty woods. "Emmett quite, you'll scare away Bree's meal." Esme scolded with a smile on her lips. It seemed like everything she did she did with a smile. "Now, on to business, hunting animals is different that hunting humans because humans are out in the open and you can find them easily, animals however are more careful because they are used to being hunted so they know how to hide from prey. When you are hunting animals you must use your sense of hearing so you can tell where your prey is first and then you stalk chase and then feed." Esme was standing straight hands on hips and eyes closed. I looked at Emmett he had his eyes closed but he was in the position to pounce. I closed my eyes to and listened. At first I didn't hear anything and then the sounds of the forest surrounded me and I was overwelmed by the sounds I had never thought to hear before. I could hear the crickets and the hummingbirds. Suddenly I heard a twig crack, instantly I snapped my head in the direction of the sound and focused in that area. I heard a deer walking and I imagined with my mind what it was doing, and when I was sure of its path I opened my eyes and got closer slowly stalking it. When the deer put its head down to drink is when I pounced. I landed on its back and grabbed it by the top of it head and the middle of its neck and snapped it nice and clean. I was so focused on the task at hand I forgot about Esme and Emmett until I heard what was undoubtedly clapping. I turned so that I could see their faces and I saw two smiling faces. "That was the coolest thing that I have ever seen" Emmett stated. I smiled and turned back to my catch and found where I would get the most blood and bit in. It was different from human blood obviously but not as much as you would expect. It wasn't as sweet as any of the humans I have tasted. Maybe it was because of what humans eat compared to other animals. When I was finished I could tell that I had needed the blood because my ankle swelling had gone down and my throat had stopped burning. I turned back to Esme and Emmett who were waiting to take me back to the house. "So what do you think newbie?" Emmett chuckled. I thought about it for a second and said "I like it." I just remembered something that I had to know. "What color are my eyes?" I asked. As if she was expecting it Esme handed me a small compact mirror and I looked. I was shocked to see my eyes a faint golden color. I smiled. I was finally feeling like I was fitting in.


	4. Chapter 4

"I think that Carlisle should be home about now," Esme said as she turned to go back to the house. "Can you get to the house?" Emmett asked looking at my ankle. "Yes" I said "I bet that I can beat you there too." I smiled. He looked surprised and then he was he had a big grin on his face, "Fat chance. On 3, 1...2...3" We were off like a shot. It was interesting to weave in and out of the trees, breaking branches and not letting anything stop us. Before now I had never really gone through a forest I had jumped from tree to tree and house to house but never through. Running through the forest made me feel free, I felt like I had no boundaries. I was quite surprised when I reached the house because I waited several seconds for Emmett. I won! When he caught up he looked pouty. I laughed at the thought of a bear pouting. He gave me a dirty look. I was smiling when we went into the house but that all stopped when I saw the grim looks on everyone's faces. Carlisle had come home and it was obvious that they were talking about something until we came in the room. I felt like the big elephant in the room that everyone was avoiding. I just stood in the doorway awkwardly. "Sit down, child" Carlisle said. As I sat down I kept my eyes on Carlisle's scared of what he was going to tell me. "First I believe that I should tell you what the Volturi are. The Volturi are a coven of vampires that act as a royal family, and reside in Volterra, Italy. The clan was founded by Aro; he wasn't one of the Volturi that you saw today. They've been in existence for over 3,000 years. I lived with them for several centuries but I grew tired of that life and came here to start my own family." I was surprised to hear that Carlisle, the man before me with kind eyes and a family. "Aro has the power of reading minds not unlike Edward here but, Aro can hear every single thought that has ever gone through your mind with one touch. Marcus can sense relationships between two people. Caius doesn't have any powers. The guard consists of Afton, Alec who has the power of sensory paralysis, Chelsea has the power of relationship manipulation, Corin Demetri wields the power of tracking sense, Felix has strength and fighting Skills, Heidi, Jane uses the Illusion of pain quite often, Renata has a Protective shield, and Santiago. The Volturi enforces laws that the vampires are supposed to follow and if they don't they get punished severely by the Volturi." I looked at Carlisle expectantly waiting for him to continue but he had stopped. "I think that I will, with your permission, teach you the laws of our kind along with Bella, since she will be one of us shortly." I looked at her thoroughly confused. "She's still wondering why we're turning Bella." Edward told Carlisle. "Well, Bree, Bella and Edward fell in love and she found out that we were vampires and when the Volturi found out about how much Bella knows about vampires they told us that if we didn't change her they would kill her." It almost made sense now but I still couldn't wrap my head around a vampire loving a human.


	5. Chapter 5

As I was walking through the woods I was slightly annoyed. There were too many sounds, I couldn't concentrate. I came along a stream and looked around to see and decided to take a little dip. As the cool water washed over me the sounds became nice and muffled. I stayed there for what seemed like forever. When I finally came out I was surprised to find Emmett sitting on a rock nearby. "Guess how long you were down there?" He said holding a stopwatch. I looked at him weird and shook my head. "Two hours, forty-three and thirty seven seconds. Guess you needed time to think about things." I nodded and started walking back towards the house.

We walked a long time without talking. Then out of nowhere he grabbed me and enveloped me in a giant bear hug. For a while I was to stunned to do anything and then all my emotions came rushing to the surface and I cried dry and silent tears. Ten minutes later we broke apart and continued walking back to the house. I looked over at Emmett and he was grinning at me. "Wanna race?"

When they got to the house Emmett made and abrupt stop. "if you don't want anyone know about what happened then you should try and not to think about it in front of Eddie." I nodded somberly. "Eddie? Are you sure he likes that?" I joked as I started walking back to the house. "Well…." he said with the classic Emmett smirk "Not to his face." We walked through the door laughing but immediately stopped when we saw the room of somber faces except Alice of course.

We both sat down in our respective places. Him with Rosalie, and me alone, looking at everyone else. I couldn't help looking at Edward and not snickering. He looked at me quizzically and sighed. "She's been hanging out with Emmett to long already. She just called me Eddie." He shuttered as he said 'Eddie.' Everyone in the room chuckled and the air in the room relaxed a little bit but then Carlisle cleared his thought and the tension was instantly back. I'm sure you all remember our friend Aro in Italy who graciously spared our new family member here from the unthinkable.

All I could do was stare at everyone. I was family already. These have got to be the nicest people that I have ever met, in this life or the first. He continued "He has kindly invited me to Italy." Everyone looked like this was a death sentence and from what I gathered before they were not the people that I would want to have invite me to Italy. I looked at Edward he was staring daggers at me, I was taken aback I had no idea what I had done to earn this kind of hostility. "For how long" Alice asked her voice sounding deflated. "I don't know. He didn't' specify for how long. I'm to leave as soon as I can. I'll keep in touch with each of you hopefully once a week."

I looked again at Edward and I recoiled at his look. I glanced at Emmett and saw Rosalie giving me the same death glare as Edward. Emmett was just looking down at his shoes like he couldn't look me in the eye. I leaned back in my chair and crossed my arms. From the near death glares that I was getting and severely not looking at me I guessed that they thought that it was my fault that Carlisle was being called away.


End file.
